A Heart of Stone
by Maukey
Summary: When a demon is awakened and mysterious fog slowly creeps onto the land cursing everything it touches, it is up to a hero born of nobility and lost to time to break and lift the curse. Will he be able to find the Dagger of the King? Or will he be engulfed by the curse? **Rated M just to be safe, will be adding more characters as the plot progresses**
1. Prologue

Long ago in a time before ours lay a kingdom that was said to have been built from the hands of the great gods. They bestowed upon this small kingdom prosperity, adorning the heavens with a sun that always shined and rich fields that grew numerous types of crops. With these gifts, the kingdom grew in power and dignity and with it brought much happiness to the people that walked its cobblestone streets. Never before had a kingdom seen such a benevolent royal family who cared and watched over their people as this one said kingdom. But, as luck always seems to attract the opposite of what is, a strange wind blew. But if this wasn't the case then there would not be a story to tell now would there my dear sweet child?

Worried for his people, the king stepped outside hearing the bellowing of thunder rolling through the mountains to the east.

"Who seeks entrance this weary dusk?" the King boomed to only the coming darkness. The guards raised their spears only to stop at mid-height as the King put out his hand forbidding any more movement from them. "Speak being, or are thee a demon. Coming from which tempts the soul in the pitch of dark and taints thy tongue. To poison this fairest of utopian lands is what thou seek then speak, speak to me and let your words carry over the walls from this unruly gust thou have caused." But still nothing spoke. No words were carried on the wind, not a single sound could be heard except the breathing of the guards. "Crow then if not speak. Or be gone for no evil shall seek solace here."

"Is that not a way to treat such a guest as me?" A single voice, resembling a hiss rattled through the air. "Is this not the fairest of all kingdoms? One known for its kindness, and understanding. One who never closes its gate upon those who seek aid?"

The King frowned and nodded at the guards who rushed up the spiralling cobblestone stairs to look over the side of the wall that protected the kingdom.

"Yes, this is that place of which thou speak. But the place of which thou seek, perhaps not. Who are thou traveller, to speak to me as if thy am but a lowly soul? Be ye god or human and be your intentions foul or good?"

A laugh arose, airy and cold.

"I am a traveller nothing less and nothing more. Asking for solace for a night and will be gone by dawn. Human I am not for they require hearts, but god I am less. But one night is all I ask for I am tired and sore, rejected from place to place. Intentions I have none."

The King was sceptical of the voice and decided it was best to follow his guards up upon the wall to see what it was that was speaking to him, for demons were known to lie and change shape during this day and age my dearest child.

The sight that he saw sent a shiver through his bones even with the presence of his best guards at his side. There in front of the gate was a small figure cloaked in the shadows, the grass at its feet immobilized in time, no longer green but ashen grey like stone. Not once did one of these blades of grass rustle in the wind while all the others around it moved. An eerie mist seemed to seep out of the cloak that draped the figure causing everything in its path to fall under the petrified curse. His guards looked over at him, unease clean across their faces as they all retreated to fight or flight instincts.

"Demon, that which speaks nothing but lies. Look at your feet and what you cause. Turn back now for there is no solace no refuge, not a place for the likes of you. You bring with you destruction and were it not for that then I would let you in."

The being stood still staring straight at the castle gate.

"Do you not hear me foul soul? Be you good at heart but cursed you must understand that there is not a place for you here." And then the figure did something that chilled the King to his very bone. It turned its head and looked up at him, locking eyes with his. Never had the King seen such a sight, the eyes themselves capable of haunting his dreams for all of eternity. Something that were striking different from that of the darkness that surrounded them, feral like a cats and a hauntingly rich colour.

"Did the gods give you such a blessing that you will turn those that are cursed away? Perchance I am not the Demon you speak of but your foolery. " The being growled as fury engulfed it causing large black tendrils seem to creek up the castle walls causing everything it touched to turn to stone. The King screamed for the guards to attack but neither arrows nor swords to stop the curse.

Children were petrified, still sleeping in their beds, blissfully ignorant and unaware. Parents frozen as lawn ornaments, sweeping, weaving chopping wood. A cat frozen as it walked along the wall where sheets of stone seemed to be stuck as if ready to fly away. No water flowed. There was no movement sole for the creeping fog that clung to earth and the shadowy tendrils which carried the curse. However, there was one soul who stirred. Only moments before the wind arose and the demon made its presence known, the young prince just a weaning little thing cried. Whether he was hungry or sensed the evil, we do not know, but we do know his cries cause the Nursemaid to wake. And with her waking brought a scream as the room began turning to stone from a large black tendril as it slipped its way through the window which shattered. Snatching the screaming child she ran down the stairs and to the Queens quarters to wake her in hope that they escape this fate. And thanks to the Nursemaid escape they did, through a secret passage that lead to the forest outside. To which this is the last known account of the brave Queen and her weaning child.

The gate with a loud groan shattered into a thousand tiny pebbles as the being stepped through. Climbing the walls it stopped to pick up the golden crown and placed it on its head, the gold dimming and turning to stone. "Such a blessing is now mine. All hail the new king." And with that the demon flicked the stone King causing it to crack and crumble into nothing but ash, killing the benevolent King.

But though all looks grim, don't worry yourself my sweet child, for there is always Fate. It's said that only the pure of heart and the bravest will best this demon and lift the curse.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm going to be the bravest one of all the land and lift the curse." The small child said after the woman told the story. Yawning, he rolled over as the woman tucked him in.

"Of course you will my sweet child. Now sleep tight or how else will you grow." She laughed softly blowing out the candle and leaving the room. "Sleep tight my young lord." Walking down the hallway the older woman sighed as she picked up a wicker basket of sheets. "Matthew? Matthew? Oh where is that kid. When he's not playing with the young lord he's slacking off. Matthew! Matthew there you are." As if drawn to his name the small child with unruly blond hair came out of a room dragging another wicker basket of sheets.

"S-Sorry." He muttered shyly trying to pick up the basket. With a slight tether he took a few steps forwards.

"I did sister Flora a favour by taking you in and out of the orphanage and all you seem to do is slack off. If it wasn't for the young Lord liking you so much..."

"Sorry Ma'am ." Matthew snivelled his purple eyes prickling from tears as he followed along behind the woman like a beaten puppy still tethering from the weight of the basket. "Ma'am? That story you always tell Alfred,"

"Lord."

"S-sorry...I meant Lord Alfred...but do you think that the queen? Well I mean. Do you..." he stuttered receiving a loud sigh from the woman.

"For the love of the gods Matthew quit stuttering." She said a harsh threatening tone audible in her voice.

"Sorry. So sorry. But I mean, do you think the Queen and the Prince survived?"

"Unlikely," she said bluntly turning the corner as the child named Matthew followed.

The courtyard was all a hustle and bustle in preparations for the large feast that happened once a year in honour of the young Lord's birthday. Sighing the now elderly woman lifted the bottom of her dress to just past her ankles as she walked up the stairs, stopping only at the large heavy oak door.

"My Lord. You can't still be asleep. Everyone has been busy preparing all day for your birthday. Your parents will be really disappointed if they learn that you are still sleeping." She sweetly said as she knocked on the door before opening it. Oh she was much too old for this, she thought to herself as she walked into the room and to the figure that was under the blankets. "My Lord," she repeated this time receiving a groan as a hand appeared from under the sheets motioning for her to leave. "My Lord wake up...if you don't get up and out of bed this instance I will have to take measures into my own hands." She placed both hands on her hips and huffed as still the figure made no movement to leave the bed. "Fine, but I warned you." She quickly and swiftly snatched the blankets and pulled them off, her old bones creaking from the sudden snapping movements.

"Matthew?!" She shrieked as the now older Matthew sat up sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, caught red handed. "Matthew I swear to the gods-" but her threat was cut midsentence as a ruckus could be heard from the courtyard outside.

"The young Lord's returned from his hunt,"

"Happy Birthday my Lord," followed by the thundering pounding of horses hooves and whinnying.

"Oh got to go, ummm I would love to stay and hear you lecture me for the twentieth time today but, umm I have to go and meet up with the lord. Sorry," Matthew said jumping out of the bed and hurrying down the stairs and outside, pulling down his shirt and fixing his messy hair just in time as the Lord came riding around the corner with a few guards.

"How was the hunt my lord," Matthew smiled bowing slightly as the other blond pulled the reins of his horse to a stop. He beamed, blue eyes sparkling as he held up a few pheasants.

"Caught these guys and a boar," he looked over to see the elderly woman making her way outside and curtsy. "Matthew, come and help me bring my horse to the stables." Jumping off the Lord handed the reins to Matthew before leading the way. "She looks sour. I'm assuming she caught us?" He laughed waving at a group of young woman who giggled and chatted to each other.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Hey no need to be bro. I mean it was only a matter of time."

"I know that, my Lord. But I can't help but be sorry. But maybe next time you shouldn't get in trouble with your parents so that I need to fill you place as you sneak out." Matthew sighed putting the horse in a stable and petting its muzzle.

"Well it's not my fault that my parents so...them. And I told you, just call me Alfred bro. None of this, 'my lord' 'yes my lord' crap. "

"They're just worried for you. They say that mist is spreading and the land is becoming a more dangerous place."

"It's that damn curse." Matthew stopped at hearing Alfred's words.

"W-Well yes it is," Matthew was more than a bit hesitant. He sensed something radiating from Alfred and he was sure he knew what it was. "Alfred, please don't think..."

"Don't think what? That someone should do something about it? Should we just let it spread and take over this whole land. Then what? We flee. To where? It will just spread there too eventually. What have a couple years of tricking ourselves into a false hope of safety to have the fog creep closer until there is no where left to go and by then it will be too late." He pounded his fist on a beam of the stable causing the horses ears to swivel as some snorted and stomped in their pens.

Matthew sighed. "Alfred...what can we honestly do about it?"

"You know how the story goes. ' But though all looks grim, don't worry yourself my sweet child, for there is always Fate. It's said that only the pure of heart and the bravest will best this demon and lift the curse.' Well they say I am the bravest around and I may not be the purest of heart but I would rather sacrifice myself if that means that I could save everyone that I hold dear. Matthew, I don't care what you may think, or what you may say, but I need you to do me one more favour."

"You want to sneak out one last time and do this stupid and crazy little quest yourself don't you?" Matthew turned and looked Alfred directly into the eyes, something he never usually did.

"Yes. And please bro, don't try and stop me."

The two stood there eyes locked and frozen in place. Neither dared to blink or breath, the only sound around where the heavy breathing of the horses, the buzzing of the flies, the cries of the hawks in the hawkery nearby and the rustling of the mice through the hay. Finally Matthew looked down slowly, almost saddened as he turned to take a brush and brushed the horses mane.

"I won't stop you. If you wish to go on this insane adventure. Although I am not for this idea."

"Thanks bro," Alfred beamed hugging his best friend.

"Alfred, you're not supposed to be hugging a servant,"

"I'm happy bro, let me." He laughed before messing Matthew's hair up and running out of the stables laughing. "Come on, the celebrations are about to start."

"Yes my Lord!"

"It's Alfred!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning to rise as the morning birds began their song, flittering from branch to branch in their perfect symphony when Alfred rose out of bed and headed down to the armoury his boots quietly padding down the cold stone staircase. The occasional torch lit the way, illuminating the way making the shadows dance on the walls like monsters flickering awaiting easy prey. He remembered as a child how much these dark hallways scared him as there were hardly any open windows to allow any sort of natural light, so of course the only option is by torchlight. And the way the shadows flickered always spooked him into tears and always sent him running to his parent's chamber where he would hide under the bed whimpering.

"Sneaking out again for another early morning ride my lord?" The guard said as he yawned trying to walk off his grogginess. Alfred couldn't help but realize how heavy the guard's footsteps were and was slightly ashamed that he didn't hear the guard coming.

"Yeah, just needing a bow..." Alfred lied through his teeth flashing the guard one of his bright smiles.

"Going hunting are ya?" He yawned once more, already beginning to continue with his rounds in a drunken step. "Catch me a pheasant will ya, maybe that will help me get back on good terms with my old girl."

Alfred laughed, "yeah I will try. I'll get you a nice plump one how about that."

"Oh awright, sounds like a plan. Well off with ya. Better get going before you are caught, and try to make this your last time sneaking out ok? One of these days I'll get caught ya know that? And ya better come and bail my arss yeah?" The guard laughed and waved him off. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief as he scampered into the armoury.

He knew exactly what he needed and where to find it. Some light armour and a sword was all he really needed. Slipping on the light chainmail and fastening a belt around his waist for the sword's holster to be strapped on, he proceeded to put on some light shoulder pads and shin guards as well as some guards for his forearms. Listening for when the guard passed the room, he slipped out and hurried down the hallway and stairs holding the sword to prevent it from hitting his hips and making a sound. He was almost there, almost home free. He knew the moment he got to the stables it was end game and no one could stop him.

Darting past any other guards who were far too tired and were changing shifts early as they usually did, Alfred got to the stables closing the door. Chuckling with his back against the door he paused catching his breath. As usual the stables smelt of damp straw and horses as they whinnied and pawed the ground looking over at him. Some fresh straw crunched under his boots as he walked over to the large white stallion, its mane tied up in button braids as it chewed on its breakfast. Finding his decorated saddle he placed it on the gate before stroking the muzzle of his horse.

"Hey Captain," he chuckled as the horse nibbled at his hair snorting and shaking its head. Lightly pushing the horse away he got out the small riding cloth with the decorative embroidery, laying it flat on the horse's back. He smiled seeing the golden sun insignia on the pure white backdrop that was made out of golden thread with golden spiralling shapes radiating from it. Spreading it on the horses back, he constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming when his back was turned to the door. He knew it could be easy for someone to come up behind him and him not even hear them with the snorting and whinnying of the horses in the background. The horse looked at him and the door almost sensing the tension and the need to watch over ears swivelling.

"It's alright Captain, no need to worry kay buddy?" Alfred said quickly taking the saddle and placing it over the cloth. It didn't take much longer to strap on the saddle and get the bridle on the horse dealt with. Leading the horse he froze as the larger set of doors at the back of the stables groaned open, their large rusted iron hinges screaming in protest. Captain whinnied and stomped the ground as Alfred quickly put both hands on the horses muzzle hushing him urgently. "We gotta be a bit quite for a while kay Captain?" The horse shook its head pulling back a bit on the reins once they neared the gate as both the guards there saluted him.

"Going out into the town my lord?" The taller one asked as the second piped in.

"I thought your mom there didn't want you out and about."

"Oh well I asked her last night if I could...go and see an old friend in town." Alfred lied smiling pushing the horse's head away who's attention was now on Alfred's blond hair.

"Oh did she? This early in the morning?" The same guard questioned raising his eyebrow and staring at Alfred quizzically.

"Yeah, you see he wakes up early and works most the evening so this is really the only time that we can actually hang out. It's only going to be for a few hours anyways so what's the harm eh?"

"So you're going to go and see your friend in town, this early in the morning, carrying a sword on person? I am having a real tough time imagining your mother giving you permission to leave the house."

"Oh give the kid a break, it's probably just a means of protection. What with the mist that's creeping closer, even the animals are going berserk. Not to mention people would do some pretty crazy shit to get some money. And I'm sure the young lord here could fetch a good pretty penny for his return." The other guard piqued in moving aside for Alfred to pass. Reluctantly the other younger guard sighed in defeat and moved aside as well as Alfred flashed them a smile.

"Thanks guys," he clicked his tongue pulling his horse along as he entered the town. There was few souls roaming the town at this hour as he hopped onto Captain's back and began heading to the main gates in a slow canter. The baker has been awake for a while now, lazy greyish-white smoke drifting along the wind in small puffs came from the chimney as the smell of fresh baked bread wafted along the early morning breeze from the open window. The shopkeeper's daughter swept the front steps of the store her long brown hair done in a lazy braid as she looked up and giggled as Alfred winked and rode past her. Other then that the town was quite quiet sole for a dog that barked as Alfred passed causing another down the street to start. He smiled to himself once he got to the main gate, seeing no one at post from the shift change. He had five minutes perhaps ten minutes and by then he would be away from the gates and the town. Getting off the horse he walked to where the mule was tied to the wheel before smacking it's ass. The mule with an alerted bray before it began to walk around, causing gears to turn and the gate to be pulled up slowly screeching and clanging. Alfred waited a bit before getting back on his horse and dug the heels of his boots into the horse's flank and with that Captain bolted forwards, kicking up the dirt as he went, hooves thundering as they pounded the ground.

He was home free, or so he thought.

Not long after he would have lost sight of the village if he turned his back did he notice Captain's ears swivel, his breath steaming at each pounding step. Fearing the worst, Alfred looked over his shoulder and noticed in the distance a figure following on horseback.

"If it's a chase they want, then it's a chase they will get eh Captain?" He patted his horse's neck taking the reins and veering him in the direction of the forest. He was bound and determined to not get caught, not now when his adventure had only just started.


	4. Chapter 3

****A:N: Introducing two new characters****

Chapter 3

Hardly any sunlight was allowed to pass through the thick canopy of leaves. Birds sang on the branches until they were frightened away as Captain thundered pass, breaking twigs in his haste and leaping over fallen logs. His breath steamed in the chilly crisp air before coming to a complete stop, the brush becoming too thick for him to continue. He whinnied loudly, snorting and pawing the ground and Alfred turned him around and waited in silence. Noticing the horses ears swivel forwards as he stared intently on ahead, Alfred quietly drew his bow, sheathing an arrow from the quiver and notching it. Pulling the string back so that a feather of the arrow just lightly touched his cheek as he inhale deeply closing an eye in concentration. He could hear the bush rustle as something large was heading his way. Before he knew it, the head of a large grey mare appeared from out of the dense brush he white mane tangled and full of twigs and leaves.

"Go back now or I will shoot you," Alfred growled through his clenched teeth, still aiming his bow ahead now at the hooded figure on the horse. Although the figure didn't seem threatening, and actually seemed quite odd on the horse, like it was struggling to stay on. The moment Alfred spoke, the figure let off a startled squeak of a sound, something that was all too familiar to him.

"Don't shoot Alfred. I d-didn't come to stop you," the figure said as it drew back its hood.

"Matthew?" Alfred was shocked. Matthew was the last person he would figure to go and follow him. "Matthew are you insane? This is dangerous! Why are you following me."

"Well first off, I am your personal servant. And secondly, it cannot be any more dangerous than having to deal with your mother when she finds you missing in the next hour. And with my track record, she will come to me first and demand to know where you are and I will be in a whole hell of a lot of trouble. And I will probably be on the street. So as your servant I was told to help you and that is what I have full intentions on doing. I'm only doing what I'm expected to eh? Now can you lower that bow? It's beginning to scare me." Matthew said, his defiant voice wavering out at the end as he let out a loud sigh of relief when Alfred lowered the bow and returned the arrow to its quiver. Alfred never seen such a defiant look from Matthew, most of the time he tended to just follow along to what people wanted him to do. Alfred grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course you can come. But you better not slow me down ok? Or I'm dumping you at the nearest town." He teased before going quiet as he looked around, a look of confusion on his face.

"If you're wondering where the trail is its over there," Matthew pointed to the left of him before steering the horse awkwardly back through the bushes, Alfred following along behind him. "See, already you would be in trouble if I didn't show up."

"Oh come off it. I would have found my way out. And besides, I wouldn't have gone this way if someone wasn't following me." He blurted slightly embarrassed realizing that Matthew had a point. Once they reached the trail it was much easier on the both of them. Their faces were littered with small scratches from the branches that clawed at them during the chase but now it was a cleared path through the trees that the party was traveling on. They continued on for a couple of hours, their horses walking along until finally more and more light was filtering through the canopy. The trees around them thinned out and before they knew it they were back to a wide open field with rolling hills alongside them. The sun was nearing its peak when suddenly Alfred's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm taking you didn't even eat before you left? You did pack something right Al?" It was the first thing Matthew had said the entire time since the incident in the bushes and Alfred's ears turned red as he realized he completely forgotten to take any provisions. Matthew sighed loudly shaking his head. "Well luckily at least one of us had thought about it." He reached into one of the side pouches that was strapped onto the mare's saddle and pulled out a cloth. Unwrapping it, he broke off half of the small loaf of bread and handed it over to Alfred before wrapping it again and putting it back. "Of course I don't have a lot so we will have to ration it. Perhaps we can stop some traveling merchants and buy some off of them. They frequent these trails often." Alfred nodded chewing the bread staring on ahead. It took a few more hours before they could hear the sound of chimes echoing along the wind.

"What's that?" Alfred asked steering his horse to the left of the trail going off it to follow the sound.

"Probably a merchant. They probably set up camp at the base of the hill. Might be a good idea to ask them if they know anything about the mist. And to maybe pay for a meal." Once they were at the top of the hill they noticed a brightly coloured caravan at the base with two horses, one black and the other brown with white splatters on its butt, nibbling the grass around the trees they were tethered at. One of the horses looked up and whinnied loudly as they began their way down the hill and to the caravan. The taller man wearing a heavy black coat and a small hat looked up, a white and red ribbon trailing from the hat as he placed down an armful of wood into a pile by the crackling fire. The smaller one who was stirring a pot over the fire looked up as well and enthusiastically waved over at them.

"Salut, how may we help you?" The taller one came forward once they had reached the caravan. Both Matthew and Alfred jumped off their horses.

"May we spend the night with you? And perhaps pay for a meal if that is possible." Matthew stated waiting for a reply before doing anything.

"Of course," the smaller one who looked to be no older than ten chimed in. "We were just beginning dinner weren't we brother?" He happily looked over at his brother who nodded.

"Company is always welcomed. I am Vladimir, but please call me Vlad. And this is my younger brother Demetri." The older man named Vlad added before shaking hands with both Matthew and Alfred. Once the horses were tethered Alfred sat by the fire as Matthew pulled out a tent from the other pack that was on his horse, another thing that Alfred didn't pack.

"So what brings you along this way? I really wouldn't recommend going the way we came. The mist is becoming quite a nuisance for travelers. There's some pretty spooky stories circulating." Vlad said as he watched his younger brother cook their meal.

"Actually, that's why we were coming this way. I'm going to lift the curse of the mist and return the land to normal." Alfred said determined to follow through on his quest. Vlad chuckled and started to scoop up some of the homemade soup they had made into bowls and handed one to Alfred.

"It's always good to see some determination nowadays. A lot of people just give up hope. Its one of the reasons why the mist is so powerful now I assume. It dwindles away all the spirit and hope in one and does some pretty horrible stuff to what remains of a person." Vlad finished, handing a bowl to Matthew before pouring some for his brother and then taking his own and sitting down.

"Well if you know anything about it or have an idea on how to stop it or where to go even, that would be awfully helpful." Matthew said before eating a spoonful and cringing as it burnt his tongue.

"I can't remember anything off the top of my head," Vlad muttered tapping his bottom lip in thought before his younger brother looked up and piqued up.

"There's that one legend, remember?"

"Oh? "Vlad looked down, tilting his head in confusion. "There's a lot of legends, you may have to be a bit more specific da?"

"The one about the Dagger of the King. Remember! It was said that it could break the curse." Demetri answered his brother's question with his usual childish enthusiasm. Alfred perked up at the mention before looking at Matthew with hopeful eyes.

"A dagger?" Matthew questioned looking back at Alfred, putting down his empty bowl. "That sounds a bit," he paused trying to come up with a good word to describe it.

"Odd? Da, it does doesn't it. But that's what they say at least so I can't judge." Vlad said, taking off a boot dumping some small pebbles that found their way into them.

"Man if we had that, I'm sure we could stop this stupid mist. After all I am the bravest of the land." Alfred struck a pose excited by the idea of an object that could help.

"Well then today's your lucky day," Vlad got up and dissapeared into the caravan coming back with a bundle before handing it over to Alfred. "We actually found this in some ruins back when the mist first began to take over the land. Although, it is in some really bad shape." He rubbed the back of his head looking away. Alfred, excitedly opened the bundle and pulled out a strange obsidian dagger, a milky rock that glittered all the colours of the rainbow at the base of the hilt. The only problem was the fact that it had a large crack in the blade and that it was so dull that it seemed like it had never been sharp in its life.

"When the Dagger of the King which received a Blessing as Sweet as Honey and taken a Kin's Last Breath is then bathed into the mixture of Dragon's Blood and Siren's tears mix which dissolved the Golden Thread. When the blade is mixed with a Poison so Foul and then cooled in the Dew of the Ice Rose. Then and only then may evil be slain by the kindest and bravest of hearts." Demetri recited the legend as Alfred turned the dull and broken blade around in his hand. "I guess you have to do all of that to make it sharp again."

"You can have it. Really, if you do manage to get rid of the mist that would be a whole lot better for business then that broken dagger could be. Besides, no one will really buy something that broken from us anyways. They say that whoever breaks the curse will be in the King's eternal debt. So when you are buddies with a King, don't forget us kay?" Vlad winked stoking the fire. "But it's getting late so we should all get some rest." He stretched as the two parties bided each other good night as Vlad and Demetri retreated to their caravan for the night leaving Alfred and Matthew still sitting by the fire. They sat in silence as the fire crackled and popped, sending a rain of embers when a log fell no longer supported by the one under it.

"Think it's going to work?" Matthew looked over at Alfred from the corner of his violet eyes.

"I think it will. I've never seen a dagger like it before. So let's give it a chance." Matthew nodded and got up.

"We should probably go to bed as well. I don't know where to start with this crazy and absurd goosechase this legend will take us on. So we should probably get as much rest as possible and ask Vlad if he has an idea where to find a damned dragon." Matthew retreated to the tent, his footsteps snapping the occasional twig along the way. Alfred sat in silence alone looking at the dagger before bringing it up. It seemed to absorb the moonlight and sparkle like the night sky and for a split second he swore he saw a shooting star in the dagger. Wrapping it up and putting it in his pocket he followed suit after Matthew falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 4

***A.N: Two new characters make their appearances. Also sorry for the lack of inactivity. I don't know if I should continue this story of not so after chapter five I may decide if I should continue or not. I have a lot of good ideas for it. I am just unsure if people even like this or if I should just stick with making war stories. So comments would be much appreciated! **

Chapter 4

It was another crisp morning just like the previous one, however there weren't many birds that sung. Matthew was the first to get up and was surprised to see that Vlad was already out and restarting the fire as he left the tent.

"Good morning Matthew, hope your sleep was decent. It did get rather chilly last night. Probably some winds that blew down from the Northern Mountains." He said cheerfully rubbing his hands and holding them out near the flames that gradually grew bigger.

"Yeah, Mister Hero over there didn't bring any blankets so naturally I had to share the one I packed." He stretched joining the other near the flames.

"I wish I had some to sell you but we just sold out. There's been a lot of nasty winds coming from there. Could be an early sign of Fall approaching or perhaps the weather has something to do with the mist." It didn't take long before Demetri popped his head out of the caravan's window and said good morning to the two before he came out carrying bowls and a bag of porridge. Soon the three of them sat around the fire as the sun rose and the temperature began to rise slowly but surely. It wasn't until after the porridge was made did Alfred come out of the tent, stretching and sniffing the air.

"Something smells food. Man that ground is hard." Alfred complained taking a seat beside Matthew as Vlad handed him the spare bowl. "You read my mind! Man this smells good, thanks." He thanked them before beginning to wolf the food down.

"So did you guys figure out where you were heading? We're heading through the woods taking the South Eastern trails to get to the small farming community there." Demetri said after a long while of nothing but the crackling of the flames and the sound of Alfred eating.

"We're not quite sure yet actually," Matthew began until Alfred cut him off.

"Actually we were wondering if you knew where a dragon would be. Cause of that legend and all."

"Alfred really, do you honestly expect them to know where a dragon of all things are I mean seriously don't be-" Matthew began in a scolding tone of voice before Vlad laughed.

"Actually yeah we do. There's a small village on them Northern Mountains. You can't miss it if you follow the trail behind us and go opposite of us. It's an old village that is said to be guarded by a dragon who protects the whole mountain. I'm sure if you go there and explain what is going on the dragon himself will offer some of his blood to you. Although it that is where the cold wind is coming from... "

"And North and just a bit East from here there's a bay that connects to the sea. They say a lot of mermaids are there. Although it's a bit further than the mountains." Demetri added with a smile cutting off his older brother.

"As for the rest of the legend we really have no clue what some of it means. So you're on your own from there." Vlad apologized before packing up the bowls and pot and moving the rest of the stuff into the caravan. Matthew took that as a sign to start packing their camp up as Alfred sat there pondering. All it took was an hour after that before both parties were strapped up and ready to part.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you two. And best of luck. " Vlad shook hands with both Matthew and Alfred as Demetri waved.

"You better not forget us when you get rid of the mist da?" He said yawning as Vlad took his place taking the reins of the two horses that were strapped up to the caravan. With a simple goodbye the two parties left, one heading South and the other heading North.

It took a day and a half for Alfred and Matthew to finally get to the base of the mountain trail. They were greeted by a cold breeze that whistled its way through the canyon like a bunch of ominous whisperings. Occasionally a rock would tumble as they made their way up the winding and twisting trail, the horses one after another from how narrow the trail was. Everyone's breath steamed as the temperature dropped and the sun disappeared from behind the intimidating mountain line above them. Matthew tried pulling the cloak in a way so that it covered his lower face as snow began to flurry about getting stronger and stronger until finally they could hardly see their hands in front of their faces.

"Maybe we should head back!" Matthew shouted at Alfred who was somewhere in front of him but the wind going the opposite way drowned out his screams and replaced them with relentless howling until suddenly a roar echoed above. The mountain itself seemed to shake at the roar and suddenly the snow and wind just stopped. The horses stopped abruptly whinnying nervously and pawing the frozen ground. The two stood in silence looking around in awe.

"Well I guess it's that guardian dragon welcoming us." Alfred gave a goofy grin to Matthew before tapping the sides of his horse causing it to break out into a full gallop. It didn't take long before they halted staring up at the two dragon statues that loomed overhead. The wings of the dragons were spread open touching each other to make the arch. The statues fierce gaze were almost so real, the scales seemed to shine from the thin layer of frost on the backsides, their necks poised as if they were about to breath jets of flames at them just for marvelling in their presence.

"Hey, you two." A man said suddenly as Alfred quickly drew his sword. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you guys. Did you guys really come up the mountain in that storm? Heard the dragon so I thought I would come and check the entrance." The chilled air whipped the end of the man's coat, rippling through the fur of the collar.

"Yeah, we did. Thought we were never going to make it..." Matthew said sheepishly as Alfred drew his sword.

"We were hoping to actually see your dragon if that would be ok with you." At Alfred's statement, the strangers smile faded.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but that won't be possible. I'm sorry to say but you will have to turn back..." The stranger stated sadly looking down at his feet.

"You don't understand. We need to speak to the dragon about the mist. We think we have a way to stop it." Alfred added, his voice determined causing the stranger to look up suddenly interested.

"The mist? You know how to stop it?" The man sounded hopeful as he stared at them.

"Of course we do,"

"Well, it's a theory really." Matthew finished.

"Still if you can maybe get rid of the mist...well we will take you to the chief and you can explain your idea how about. Oh I pray to the Goddesses and the Lords of the Mountain that you can cure the effects of the mist. Here follow me." He said before turning and walking briskly.

Matthew shivered a bit, "may I ask what's going on? And how you knew we were here... I mean you did mention the dragon's roar alerting you but..." The stranger chuckled before replying.

"Well I think I should let the chief explain everything not quite my place to say. As for the second question I'm what our village calls The Sword of the Mountain. I act as the sword of the Guardian, or the dragon as you call him. It's a complicated ritual that causes me to be linked with the dragon the moment he becomes guardian. So I saw you guys ascending the mountain through his eyes. Although, the link is beginning to wear thinner...it is probably due to that dreaded mist." His sudden burst of anger surprised Matthew and just as quickly he calmed down. "I apologise for my sudden outburst."

The party travelled the rest of the way in silence, Alfred eager and confident while Matthew remained a bit more unsure of the whole situation. Soon small clouds of light grey smoke was visible, and then the cobblestone chimneys and before long the small cozy cabins, fresh snow sitting on their roofs. The barks of dogs welcomed them as people carrying about their everyday lives stopped to stare at the newcomers before nervously chatting amongst each other. They stopped in front of a long wooden building which appeared to be the only one level as a man came up and talked to the stranger.

"The Chief is just in there. You guys can leave your horse with him. He'll make sure they get a stable and some fresh water and food until a decision is come to pass." The stranger nodded before going to door waiting as Alfred and Matthew dismounted and followed suit. The moment the heavy wooden door opened, they were greeted by a burst of warm air as a large fire that warmed the building blazed in the large fireplace. Animal heads lined the walls specifically that of wolves who's piercing gaze and snarling muzzles seemed to tell a tale of a great hunt. There were weapons, and large teeth, those that were presumably the dragons as well as scales which decorated the walls and large long tables for feasts which furnished the center of the building. And at the opposite side of the doors sat a grand chair and drapes of fur. A young man sat there, white hair and purple eyes sad, with his arm propping his head up on the armrest of the chair.

"I'm not in the mood for company Matthias." The boy who must be the chief said hardly looking their way.

"I thought you might want to hear what they had to say Emil. They might be able to help us out." The stranger named Matthias said, his sapphire eyes gleaming with determination. "They think they know a way to rid the mist." Emil suddenly perked up.

"And why should we believe these two...wanderers." Alfred took a few steps forward bowing slightly before addressing him.

"I know you have no reason to believe us, but my friend and I have travelled a good ways. The name's Alfred Jones and this is my friend Matthew. I wish to break the curse that hangs over this world. You see, there's a legend of a great hero who will break the curse and cleanse the land. And in this legend there is mention of a great dagger that will slay the dark sorcerer who is the cause of this plague. And I so happen to have this weapon." Alfred said, pulling out and unwrapping the dagger from his pocket walking up and presenting it to the chief. Matthias' gaze seemed to follow the blade in awe and shock.

"This thing? Well...its broken. How is this broken thing suppose to break anything besides itself even more? I'm sorry, but I really do doubt this whole legend thing. It simply isn't true."

"Well, yes it is sort of broken I guess," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck before taking back the dagger and rewrapping it. "But that's why we're here. In the legend it states what we need to gather in order to fix the blade. Something to do with Mermaid tears and Dragon Blood and all sorts of cool stuff. So we thought maybe we could borrow some of your dragon's blood. I mean we don't need a lot,"

"No. That is not possible." Emil barked and Matthew flinched.

"I mean, we only really need like a dragon sized paper cut. Just a little bit of blood in a vial."

"I said NO. Matthias, why did you bring them." Emil snapped at Matthias who stood up taking a few steps forward.

"Because they are the best chance that we have of cleansing our mountain before the mist takes us all. It's our last chance at saving your brother Emil. Your father knew the truth of the origins of the mist and only shared it with your brother. And if you won't give them permission to go to the Guardian's cave then I will personally escort them there myself." He defiantly stared at Emil looking on the brink of tears before Emil spoke.

"You know there has been mist spotted along the winding trail. And near the cave. We don't know how badly the effects of it has been. You of all people should know Matthias. Your link with him has weakened,"

"And I am not going to leave your brother there knowing this danger."

"If you bring them to the cave Matthias, you are going to set into motion a series of events I hope you know that."

"Events have already been set into motion. I'm just going to steer them in the direction I want them to go in." Matthias gritted his teeth turning his back. "Come on Alfred, Matthew. I'll bring you to an inn where you guys can stay the night and at first light, I'll take you guys to see the dragon."


End file.
